The Law of Ueki: The Law of Pieces of Memory
by Alliccya Zoldyck
Summary: Belum ada Summary


.

.

.

Alliccya Zoldyck Present

.

.

.

The Law of Ueki Fanfiction

.

.

.

The Law of Ueki ++: The Law of Piece of Memory

.

.

.

Language: Indonesian

.

.

.

Cast: Ueki Kousuke (main), Robert Hayden (Main), Anon (Main), Mori Ai (Main), Rinko Gerrrard (Main), Sano Seiichiro (main) , Hideyoshi, Alliccya (OC), Ueki Haruka,

Margaret, and many others!

.

.

.

Hehe! Ini adalah ff debut gue di fandom The Law of Ueki ^^

Ini FFnya YAOI ya

Jadi yang nggak suka YAOI harap mundur, close tab atau klik back ^^

Tidak menerima FLAME dan SILENT READER dalam BENTUK APAPUN

Mohon bantuannya ya senior-senior ^^

CHECK IT OUT

'_Gelap, ini dimana?'_

'_Kenapa hanya ada kegelapan disini?'_

_._

_._

_._

"_T….Tasukete…"_

_Tolong… tolong aku! Aku takut disini_

_Disini gelap…_

_Tanpa cahaya_

_._

_._

_._

'_Alliccya-chan, Daniel-kun kotchi-kotchi'_

_._

_._

_._

_Yang dipanggil dua orang… kenapa yang dat__a__ng hanya seorang gadis berambut merah panjang _

_._

_._

_._

"_Daniel-kun~~ hayaku~~"_

_Gadis itu memanggil sekali lagi orang yang dimaksud _

_Namun… tetap sama…_

_._

_._

_._

_Orang yang dimaksud tetap tidak ada_

_._

_._

_._

_Gadis itu melangkah kearahku berdiri, mau apa?_

"_Daniel-kun! Jangan buat Alliccya malah ya! Ayo kecini! Cama Oto-chan dan Oka-chan" _

_Kenapa… gadis itu berseru padaku_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ore… wa Daniel wa nanka janai!"_

_Ya aku bukanlah orang yang dimaksud oleh anak kecil ini_

_._

_._

_._

_Masalahnya sekarang… kalau aku bukan Daniel_

_Aku itu s…siapa?_

_._

_._

_._

"_Daniel…"_

_Kuso! Ore wa Daniel wa nanka janai desuka! Kono baka Onna!_

_._

_._

_._

_A… Aku bukan Daniel! _

_A… aku….._

_._

_._

_._

'_Ueki…'_

_._

_._

_._

_U… Ue…ki?_

_Sesosok pemuda yang nyaris mirip denganku, menatapku dengan tatapan ramah yang menghangatkan_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kimi no namae wa….."_

_._

_._

_._

'_Ueki… Kousuke?'_

_K… kenapa ada nama__itu yang melintas di pikiranku_

_._

_._

_._

_Apa benar…_

_Aku ini…. Ueki… Kousuke_

_._

_._

_._

_Tiba-tiba orang itu menghilang… menjadi serpihan bulu-bulu berwarna biru yang bersinar_

_Semua bulu itu terbang melintasi kegelapan, meninggalkan aku sendiri_

_._

_._

_._

_Chigau!_

_Masih ada satu helai yang baru pergi menuju cahaya, akupun memtuskan untuk mengikuti caha__ya__ yang belum pasti ujungnya_

_._

_._

_._

_Namun dengan begini aku bisa keluar__kan__?__… dari kegelapan yang sangat aku benci ini_

_._

_._

_._

_Sebuah ruangan itulah puncaknya_

_._

_._

_._

_Akupun masuk kedalam ruangan itu, disana banyak kupu-kupu berwarna biru sama seperti dengan bulu sayap tersebut_

_Salah satu kupu-kupu mendekat kearahku dan menyemprotkan seperti serbuk yang membuatku mulai hilang kesadaran_

_._

_._

_._

'_Masakka! Hypnosis Butterfly…'_

_._

_._

_._

_Akupun mulai merasa lemas, kepalaku berat, dan akupun mulai kehilangan kesadaranku_

_._

_._

_._

_Semuanya kembali gelap…_

**Tenkai**** (Heaven)**

**Mori's pov**

Mataku menatap sedih kearah pemuda yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya, domba berengsek itu masih ada didekatnya

"Hey! Domba aneh! Menjauhlah dari tubuh Ueki!" Kataku sambil mengusir domba jelek yang telah salah membawa kami ke tempat yang salah! Harusnya kan aku dan Ueki dibawa ke Bumi bukan ke Tenkai!

"Kenapa kau bawa kami ke Tenkai! Kami seharusnya sekarang ada di bumi!" bentakku yang Cuma dibalas oleh kata myu~ myu~ myu~ dasar domba ane~~~~h!

"Huh! Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan!" kataku sambil menjambak rambutku, aku kan bukan Tenkai Jin! (A: Hah? Tenkai Jun? Ai: Ten Kai Ji~~~~n! A: oh Tenkai Jin)

"Ukhh~" Ah! Ueki tampaknya dia sudah sadar, akupun mendekati tempatnya

"Haa~h Yokatta yo Ueki!" Kataku sambil tersenyum manis, Ueki masih saja diam

"Hm… Kimi… dare?" ….! K… kenapa Ueki… bertanya seperti dia tidak pernah bertemu denganku…

"U… Ue…ki? D… D…dou…shite?" Tanpa terasa airmata mulai meluncur dari kedua kelopak mataku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang, kenapa Ueki melupakanku? Kenapa Ueki bertingkah seakan dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengenalku

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menangis, nona?" tanyanya

"T… tidak… tidak kenapa-kenapa? Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, Namaku Mori Ai" Dadaku terasa sangat perih ketika memperkenalkan diri didepan orang yang berstatus sebagai SAHABAT BAIKku

.

.

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat Ueki mengingatku

"Ueki-kun? Mori-chan? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Kono koe wa? Robert Hayden, sekarang kita tes apakah Ueki juga melupakan Robert

"Hmm Yo, Robert!" Nani! K..kenapa Ueki mengingat Robert sedangkan ia tidak mengingatku

"Hissashiburi nee?" tanyanya

"Robert… maukah kau menolongku?" Tanyaku, aku menuduk

.

.

.

"Ke Bumi! Sama Ueki? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Robert, akupun memutuskan untu menjelaskan yang terjadi

"Hm… aku mengerti… aku akan ikut kamu dan Ueki ke Bumi" Haa~h Arigatou na~ Robert~

"Kapan kita ke Bumi? Aku bisa meminta bantuan Ayah untuk mengantarkan kita ke Bumi" Kata Robert sambil berjalan menuju tempat ayahnya, diikuti oleh aku dan Ueki

.

.

.

Apakah ini bisa membuat Ueki mengingat kami…

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jangan lupa RNR ya ^^


End file.
